Good Bye, So Soon?
by The Fanatical B-chan
Summary: Robbie doesn't have to leave, does he? - SportaRobbie fluffangst Light Snogging


**Good Bye, So Soon?**

**By B-chan**

Authors Note: The premise of the fic came from the Stephan Karl hoax, that happend earlier this week. I'd began to wright it, and was half way through when I found out that is WAS a hoax, and that Stefanb Karl wasn't leaving LazyTown.

None the less, becouse of this fic suddenly turn rather... slashy. I was happy that it was a hoax, and then it sorta went... I really hope it's not too bad, I was rather angty when I wrote most of it, but at least it ends happy!

The title is homage to great Mouse Detective abit. It just works.

Robbie, Sprtacus and all them aren't mine... dammit. DX

--'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,-

It was your normal day, for the most part. There was something strange going on. Sportacus' crystal kept going off. Try as he may, it just wouldn't lead him anywhere, just look up at him and BLINK.

But it mostly seemed to happen when Robbie was about today. The normal sulkiness of Robbie was intensified, and Sportacus seemed to be the only one noticing. He couldn't help but follow, when he saw Robbie carrying the ninth box he'd been that day.

--'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,-

Robbie stood at the edge of town. Sportacus had followed him, curious as to his boxes and suitcases beside a bright yellow taxi. As a result, the troupe of kids fell not too far behind.

He stopped and sighed looking over to Sportacus, a light smile crossing his face.

"It's funny you know... You're supposed to be the one leaving LazyTown forever..."

Suddenly the kids began to yell and cry, begging him not to leave.

"I can't do anything about it!" Robbie snapped suddenly, and there was a wave of silence. He went to begin to put the boxes ino the taxi's trunk, trying his hardest to ignore the sad faces looking up at him...

"Robbie?"

He sighed and looked over at Stephanie, who looked like she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"What?"

"Why?"

Robbie stiffened, and peered at the girl, trying to figure out the best way, before just turning back to his packing.

Soon after a couple minutes of deathly silence they began to silenly leave, one by one, eventually leaving Robbie and Sportacus.

"Why don't you go with them?" Robbie snapped.

Sportacus stood for a moment, before deciding on the best answer.

"You need my help."

--'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,- --'-,-

Sportacus had, dispite Robbie's many refusals, gone with him to... where ever it was he ws going. Robbie hadn't told him where, and he wasn't familiar with the area just outside of LazyTown, so he had no idea where he was going.

He looked over at the other man, and finally asked what had been reeling in his brain.

"Why do you have to leave?"

Immediately Robbie tensed, his shoulders hunching, as he tryed not to look at Sportacus.

"Issues." He finally said, tensely.

Sportacus sat for a moment, trying to decide too break the uncomfortable silence, or press ferther. Tentitively he reached out and put a hand on Robbie's shoulder. His crystal was beginning to whine in the back of his mind, and if he didn't do something soon, it WOULD begin to sound. That couldn't be good for this whole thing, would it?

When Sprotacus' hand met Robbie's shoulder, Robbie jumped. High. He ended hitting his head rather hard on the celing of the car, which then caused the crystal to sing. Robbie glared at Sportacus who was in an utter state of panic.

"Shut that bloody thing up already!" he screeched, while Sportacus was trying to bury the case under his jacket to muffle it. But, luckily it stopped.

Robbie looked at Sportacus who was still rather shaken by the fact his crystal wouln't shut up. But that was understandable. Normally the siren wasn't quite so shrill, or as hard to stop.

"Sorry Robbie..." he looked at Robbie, and gave one of his more sad smiles, "But that _was _your fault_."_

Robbie snorted,

"What do you mean 'my fault'? It's your crystal."

"And it's been going off all day. About you."

Robbie snorted again,

"The crystal doesn't care about me..."

"Robbie?"

"Noone cares about me..."

Robbie resumed the slumped position he'd been in previously. Sporacus looked at Robbie, a sad look on his face. That tiny whine was beginning in the back of his brain again. He sighed,

"Oh, Robbie..." Before scooping the thin man into a hug.

Robbie tensed again, but eventually relaxed and began to shake. Sportacus stopped. Was he... _crying?_

He pulled Robbie off of him for a brief moment, and looked in to those sad gray eyes. He tentitivly slid his hand along Robbie's jaw, before giving Robbie a very gentle kiss.

Sportacus half expected himself to be pushed away violently, but was surprised to find Robbie was holding him in place. He'd snaked his long arms around Sportacus' shoulders, and refused to let go.

Eventually, the kiss ended. Robbie just sat there, half hugging the blue elf. He began to mumble.

"I don't want to leave... I really don't. And now you probably think I'm the worst person in the world. What was I thinking? You know, you're the reason I'm leaving. I can't get it through that thick skull of yours. I don't want to leave... I don't want to leave you..."

Sportacus just kept looking at Robbie, and gently lifted Robbie's head back up so he could see his eyes.

"Why would I hate you?" Robbie looked at Sporacus in disbelief, "And _that_", he continued, tapping Robbie's lips with his index finger, "was all me. It's not your fault."

Robbie gently smiled before crying violently. Sportacus began to panic again, and was suddenly tackled by 140 pounds of Robbie Rotten.

"You don't know how much that means!" he bawled, thightly hugging Sportacus' torso. "I've wanted you to go, so I would have all these _things_ not in my head anymore. I was ready to leave... But now..." Robbie sniffed and looked up Sportacus, before planting a rather sloppy kiss on Sportacus' lips. It was a little more forceful than the last, but had the unfortuate fate of being quite toothy. Robbie pulled away, from Sportacus' face, and silently began to sit up on his own side. A bright blush was on his face, but also a very light smile.

"I guess I don't have to leave after all..."


End file.
